1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal with a data relay function, and a communication control method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
In general wireless LAN communication, an access point at public facilities or at home is connected through a broadband line to a network and a session is established between a communication terminal with a wireless LAN function and the access point to enable the communication terminal to implement communication with the network. Examples of such communication terminals with the wireless LAN function include personal computers, game machines, cell phones, and so on. For example, Patent Document 1 below describes a radio communication device (cell phone) capable of quickly seeking out an access point while keeping power consumption low. This radio communication device is configured to attempt access to only a specific access point corresponding to access auxiliary information for control on an access start to the access point, and to perform activation control of a local radio transmission/reception processing unit used in communication with the access point.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-60742